


Happy Anniversary

by KnotC



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anniversary, Crying, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Protective Jack, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: Jack defends your honor on your one year wedding anniversary





	Happy Anniversary

You leaned over the table to light the candles. Then stood and smoothed your dress before checking your lipstick in the mirror. You wanted tonight to be perfect. It was your one year anniversary with Jack.  
Suddenly in the living room the door opened and Jack trudged in.   
"y/n?" he called.   
"coming dear." you sauntered into the living room and caught sight of him.  
He looked awful. Black eye, dirty, shirt torn.   
"Jack baby, what happened?"   
"just met a couple of ruffians."  
"Did you have to fight them?" you helped him take a seat.   
"yes. I couldn't just let them-"  
"but tonight you couldn't have just let them be?"   
"well you see I-"  
"it's our anniversary, jackie. I wanted tonight to be perfect." you looked down disappointed.   
"it still can be just let me explain."   
"Blood?! are you bleeding? where?"   
"y/n listen to me."   
"you need a bandage I'll be right back." you fled to search for something to patch him up. You couldn't believe he would do something so dumb on tonight of all nights.   
you returned with a first aid kit. "I still don't see why you had to fight anyone tonight. there's no reason to just fight people for the fun of it. you could've gotten seriously hurt and then we'd be spending tonight in the hospital." you kneeled down in front of him to patch his arm. "and I'd be on my knees for a different reason." you mumbled under your breath.   
"well if you'd let me speak-"   
"I dont think I should. I cant believe you. there isnt a reason in the world for you to just go off and hit someone on our anniversary!"   
"THEY CALLED YOU A WHORE!" he finally got out.   
you sank back on your heels. "what?" you asked in a small voice.   
"that's why I had to fight them."   
"who?" you whispered.  
"delancies."   
"you fought both of them?" he nodded. "for me?"   
"I'd do anything for you, you know that."   
"but why did they say that?"   
"because they're jealous I finally got you." he grinned. their words went over again in his head. "we wouldn't want a whore like that." "glad we aren't wasting out lives on her" honestly he didnt know how he let them get that much out of their mouths.   
"Oh" tears welled in your eyes. "How's your arm?"   
"it's fine. doll I can take care of it. why don't you go finish dinner."   
"okay." you whispered. tears streamed down your face. he csrresed your cheek rubbing the tears away. you latched yourself onto him in a hug. "why did you marry me Jack? you could've had any girl you wantzed. you shouldn't have wasted your life on me."  
"you stop talking like that right now." he looked you in the eye. "you're wonderful. better than that. you're perfect. and you're all mine. Theres no one else in the world I wanted to marry. you're stuck with me now." you smiled. "and if I didn't love you I wouldn't have gotten a black eye for you!" you laughed a little.   
"for sure?"   
"for sure!" he smiled. "what's for supper? it smells delicious!"   
"Spaghetti and meatballs," you responded. he helped you to stand and then the two of enjoyed a very delicious anniversary dinner together.


End file.
